reincarnationofthestrongestswordgodfandomcom-20200215-history
Gentle Snow
First introduced in chapter 22, when she was attempting the Deathly Forest Dungeon. Description Gentle Snow is the Second Vice-Guild Leader of Zero Wing and runs the branch guild in Black Dragon Empire. She was previously the Guild Leader of Ouroboros, before it was annexed by Blackwater. When she joined Zero Wing, she brought several of her trust subordinates over. In reality, Gentle Snow is Bai Qinxue, daughter to the Bai Family and heir of the White Clan. Chapter 1132 Appearance After using Starlight Saint(berserker skill): "Her originally pitch-black armor transformed into a white, feathery gown. Three pairs of silvery-white metallic wings, decorated with golden divine runes, stretched from her back. Golden divine runes also surfaced on Gentle Snow's unblemished cheeks and forehead, adding a hint of divinity to her appearance." Personality Calm and composed. Has amazing business acumen. Abilities Class: Tier 2 Berserker / Holy Warrior (One of the Five Great Legacies of Star-Moon Kingdom) Realm of Refinement: * Half-step Refinement Realm Before Chapter 972 * Refinement Realm Chapter 977 * Flowing Water Realm Chapter 2229 Realm of Truth: * Truth Realm Chapter 2139 Bloodlines: '''Great Earth Bloodline Chapter 2101 * Improvements focused on Strength. '''Skills: * Chop * Death Throw * Whirlwind Slash * Legacy Berserk Skill , Starlight Sain'''t - Increases Basic Attributes significantly, and alters the external appearance of her weapons and equipment. Equipped armor is changed to holy armor, which has defenses surpassing plate armor and even adamantite. When the skill is about to expire, the player is able to launch an empowered attack.Chapter 974 * '''Titan's Hand: Allows the player to temporary wield 2 two-handed weapon simultaneously. Only one weapon's Basic Attributes is applied, but the Skills and effects of the other weapon can still be used.Obtained by Shi Feng in Chapter 1619 Combat Techniques: Equipment * Blue Sky (Magic Weapons) * Seven Luminaries Battle Armor (Chest Plate, Fragmented Legendary Rank)Chapter 1095 * Glorious Will (Replica) (Two-handed Sword, Fragmented Legendary Rank)Chapter 2101 * Frost Bone Dragon's Summoning Flute (Special Tool) - Allows her to summon her Frost Bone Dragon (Flying Mount) Chapter 2244 Achievements * Fight against Black Shark and kill him during the Dark Hunters ambush on Zero Wing after they completed The Eclipse Throne dungeon. Black Shark supposingly has high combat power, being able to fight against the old monsters in the Super Guilds.Chapter 1811 History Because of the Blackwater Corporation she had to leave guild. Shi Feng wanted her to join Zero Wing. She agreed with one condition - she wanted zero wing to purchase training center. They both agreed to condition. First, Gentle Snow would join Zero Wing with the elites and experts under her command. At the same time, Gentle Snow would transfer all Lands in her control to Zero Wing. In return, Gentle Snow would receive 15% of Zero Wing's shares and become one of Zero Wing's Vice Guild Leaders. Simultaneously, she would serve as the captain of the Ouroboros Legion and manage all of the legion's affairs.(ch.985) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Guild Leaders Category:Zero Wing Category:Ouroboros